broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Knights of Equestria
The Knights of Equestria were ponies who specialised in skills of battle and justice. They were the champions of the three former pony tribes united by the Founding Ponies during the cultivating of the newly discovered lands of Equestria. Preclassical era Unlike todays Canterlot Royal Guards, the knights were vassals to the Founding Ponies and did various assignments such as quests, defending ponies or defeat monsters or enemies that threaten Equestria such as dangerous dragons, threatening kingdoms or the spirit of chaos Discord who brought unrest and unhappiness to Equestria. The order was founded after Equestria was founded. Champions from the three pony tribes came together and formed the knighthood to defend Equestria and followed requests of the founding ponies who have formed a council. There were three ways for a pony to achieve knighthood. It was widely believed that defeating an adult wild dragon was worthy of knighthood, a belief that dates back before the order when the three tribes were separated but knights still exist. However Equestrian knights can also initiate ponies they deem were worthy, traditionally done by giving them a white knight chess piece, in which the founding ponies, or at least the leader of there tribe or later, Celestia will knight them. It was generally believed by knights to be kind, just and brave to other ponies. While chivalry was not neccisary, knights who do so were honoured and well respected. What differs the knights from regular ponies is that they train in combat and battle, to serve not just as guardians to Equestria but law enforcers, millitary and by the ponies, heroes. Modern Equestria As Equestria is now ruled by Princess Celestia, she established the E.U.P. as Equestria's military and the kingdom prospers with peace and harmony. Thus combat in pony society was discouraged and the need for defenders have passed to the Royal Guards. However the order was never disbanded and became a secret society of ponies who excel as warriors, scholars and magicians who continue to honour the traditions of the knights, such as owning a single white knight chess pieces as membership. While a redundant military faction, they are still known by Princess Celestia as well as loyal to her and accept important special assignments from her. Known knights Original knights *Founding Ponies (Founders) *Squire (While quest to defeat Basil, was eventually knighted by founding ponies. He still continued his quest after Basil.) *Champions, warriors and heroes of the three pony tribes Modern knights *Princess Celestia & Princess Luna (Head of the order) *Shining Armor *Unknown ponies Trivia *The idea for Knights of Equestria were inspired from the Knights of the Round Table and the Order of the White Lotus. *Twilight Sparkle and her friends would qualify to be knights but this is a fanfictional organisation, thus pressumed to be a secret organisation they are unaware of or have yet to join. *Epic Mount knows a bit on the Knights of Equestria, especially Squire. Despite being rebelious, the stories of Squire has inspired him to be a knight himself. Despite the fact that (to his knowledge) the knights are no longer around. Category:Pony Category:Ponytale